Once upon a time in kalos
by all.animanga1
Summary: Once upon a time in Kalos...everyone fell in love yaoi lemons and straight smut in later chapter


A/N- First off- I set this story 5 years after Lysandre tried to blow up the world and stuff, also he got locked up by the police… anyway now, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, Calem, and Serena are 18 and if you're wondering why, here are my reasons. Youngsters, Lasses, and the School kids are all obviously younger than the main characters throughout the games. Since, in the anime and yellow version, you have to be 10 to own a pokemon, then the younger trainers you battle are 10 and you, except in yellow, are probably 13. Also, THE GAMES NEVER REALLY SAY WHAT AGE YOU ARE! EVER! So, in actuality, you could be any age over 10 when starting your adventure. Also Professor Sycamore is 27 now, I really think that in the game he was only like 22 or 23, he looked just out of college, don't judge too much please. Oh, and Lysandre is 29 now, just because of the shipping pairs and yes I have seen other people in their twenties with beards and hair similar to him. Finally my pairs are sycamore x OC, Shauna x Calem, Serena x Lysandre, Tierno x ?, and Trevor x ?. ps. This is rated m for mature content later on, Yaoi Lemons.

Chapter 1- A new arrival

It was about 1:30. All of the trainers involved were there…except Serena.

"Where is that girl?!" Professor Sycamore said impatiently.

"I think she said something about going to the airport, or something," Shauna replied.

"That's no excuse!" Sycamore retorted while tapping his foot worriedly.

"Calm down professor," Calem said. "She'll be here when she'll be here, you know that."

"I know but she's the main reason for this meeting." Sycamore said. "I've been up for 3 days now, trying to figure out a plan to break Lysandre out of jail for her and she doesn't even show up on time. She could at least call."

"True, but like you, that's not her style." Trevor said apathetically, while typing rapidly on his computer.

"Trevs got a point professor," Tierno said with a chuckle.

"Sorry I'm late! 3 3 3," Serena said while yelled while throwing herself into the room.

"Where have you been?!"-Sycamore exclaimed.

"Sorry I was picking up my cousin. He just got here from Kanto."-Serena

"Call next time!"- Sycamore

"Well someone needs to sleep more," called a voice from behind Serena.

Serena moved to the right a little and behind her stood a boy, around 18, with ocean blue eyes, silvery white hair, and garbed in baggy blue clothing. He also wore a bright blue headband but for some reason his bangs still kept falling into his eyes. He had a small build and carried a satchel slung over his shoulder.

Sycamore gasped a little when he saw the teen. He was, by far, the cutest boy he had seen.

"This is my cousin, Luke Jean Pierre," Serena said with a smirk.

"Yo," Luke greeted while blushing a little.

"That's great, now why is he here?"-Sycamore

"You'll have to excuse him, he hasn't slept for a few days," Tierno said.

"Yeah, he's usually really nice and stupidly polite," Shauna said with a laugh.

"Anyway! Let's start with the meeting!" Sycamore exclaimed

-BREAK-

"So, we're all in agreement then."-Sycamore

"Yep, tomorrow at 7. Rodger!" Shauna said with a laugh.

"I can't wait to see him…" Serena said softly.

"uh…what if I just go to the police and request for his release." -Luke

The others look at him blankly.

I do work the international police force-ya know, I'm part of the Kanto division but sill…" –Luke

All collapse to the ground but Luke.

"What…?"-Luke

End/Fin of chapter 1

A/N 2- Hey! All Animanga here- I hope you like my first fanfic so far. PM me for ideas and stuff, even characters for Trevor and Tierno…please… ^_^

Luke- He seems happy

Sycamore- just keep walking…

Serena- *laughs* Your ust happy my cousins come to town

Sycamore- What?

All Animanga- You Looooove him

Sycamore- well… *blushes

Luke- Hey! Stop making fun of him!

Serena- Looks like Sycamores not the only one in L-O-V-E 3

Luke- S-shut up! *Blushes*

All Animanga- we'll see you next week! Don't forget to follow and favorite if you like it!


End file.
